If Your Reading This
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: One Shot Aura listens to a favorite song of hers. But it makes her think of a certain Army Jeep but she doesnt know why. Just a cute little thing I did.


Me: Yeah I agree with Aura. This song totally reminds me of Sarge. When I first heard I was like 'Dang…makes me think of Sarge.'

* * *

"If you're reading this  
My momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here."

A voice sang quietly through a set of speakers. Aura sighed as she listened to the music on her private speakers; they were a lot like human headphones. The Beetle was currently restacking oil some oil cans outside Flo's. The show car had been kind enough to give her a little part time job.

The noise of the customers grew louder so Aura just turned the music up. Aura teared up slightly, the song always made her cry. And not only that, but it made her think of Sarge. She didn't know why, but it did.

She started to hum quietly along with the song and turned to look at the other cars visiting Radiator Springs. Her eyes landed on Sarge and Fillmore standing outside Ramone's arguing about something.

Aura stared at Sarge her eyes burning with fresh tears. Sarge caught her gaze but she just smiled as a single tear went down her hood. Aura returned to stacking cans and sniffled slightly.

Images of Sarge dead and a grieving female Jeep reading a letter telling of Sarge's demise flashed into her head. Aura choked back a sob as her imagination kicked into overdrive as she saw Sarge's wife having a daughter that would never know of him.

Aura blinked and shook her head trying to clear her mind but her tire hit a bottom can of the large stack and they collapsed onto her. Aura let out a yelp as the cans dented her frame.

After a moment Aura opened her eyes and saw Fillmore, Sarge, Mater, Flo and a few strangers around her to see if she was okay. Aura blinked slowly as Fillmore said something but all she heard was Tim McGraw singing.

Her eyes once again met Sarge's gaze and the images returned. Aura took a staggering breath holding back a sob but smiled nonetheless. The cars blinked as they heard the repeating song. The cans had caused Aura's speakers to switch to normal.

Fillmore nudged Aura slightly to get some kind of reaction. Aura smiled as she looked at Sarge, "Hey Sarge?" Sarge watched her waiting to see what she had to say.

"For some reason…this song makes me think of you…" Sarge blinked surprised. He had heard the song before and knew it was dedicated to the soldiers who had died during the war.

"We should get her to Doc's. She's all out of it man." Fillmore nudged Aura again and she pulled up next to him with a lopsided grin. Aura followed Fillmore to Doc's but never turned her CD player off.

As Doc worked on getting the dents out of Aura, Fillmore just HAD to ask, "Aura" Why does that song make you think of Sarge?"

The Beetle blinked slowly before replying, "I don't really know…every time I listen to it, it makes me think of Sarge dying in the war and his wife getting a letter telling what happened. Then of his daughter being born and never know who he is…guess my imagination got the better of me…"

Doc fixed the last dent before turning to Fillmore, "She has a slight concussion, but it should were of soon." The bus nodded and gently led Aura back to Flo's. Aura snuggled into his side making him blush slightly, but he kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and barely heard Fillmore tell the others what he had found out. Sarge let out a quiet, "Hmm…" as he watched the resting Bug.

Aura opened her eyes some time later and saw that she was still snuggled into Fillmore's side. Her hood ached slightly but she ignored it. Her CD player was still going so she shut it off.

"Finally man. That song was getting on my nerves."

Aura looked over at Ramone, "Sorry." Fillmore nuzzled her slightly then kissed her cheek. She smiled a bit and noticed Sarge watching her.

"Sarge…about what I said before…" Sarge jus waved a tire, "It's alright Aura. No harm done." Aura sighed relieved then turned on her private speakers and the song 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks started playing. Aura laughed slightly as her imagination kicked in, "Here we go again…"

* * *

Me: And there ya go. 


End file.
